


梦里人

by damaye



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaye/pseuds/damaye
Summary: 活在梦里，也是一件美事。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 12





	梦里人

小旅馆里的潮气很重，空气里有一股霉味。屋子里一片漆黑，偶尔经过的车灯从窗口一扫而过，能将小房间照亮片刻，像是挡风玻璃上的雨刷，刷过天花板上的霉点，却清除不掉。  
带土叼着烟，盯着那些霉点。烟上的红色火点晦暗不清，随着吮吸而忽明忽暗。  
“掸掸烟，烟灰都落到我背上了。”卡卡西正懒洋洋地趴在带土赤裸的胸口上，声音沙哑又有些发闷。他像宠物一样温顺，耳朵则贴在带土的胸口，听着埋藏在胸腔里的心跳声。那声音强健有力，占据了卡卡西所有的心神。  
“哦。”带土听话地动动手，将烟灰洒在地上。  
室内迎接一片冷清的寂静。  
他们俩总是这样。上床之前真是天雷勾动地火，结束之时又是如此悄无声息。不过他们很享受这样的沉默，会等到天亮再分开，当做什么事情都没发生过。  
而今天，带土鲜有地起头聊天。  
“卡卡西。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说有没有可能，我们都只是一个人想象出来的角色？”  
“又说什么鬼话。”卡卡西动了动，头发扫过带土的胸膛，有点发痒。  
“或者说，这个世界就是一个人的梦。如果他醒了，我们也就消失，一切都会结束。”  
“你在说梵天吗？印度教认为宇宙仅仅是梵天的一个梦。”  
“……你懂得可真多。”  
“谁让你是文盲，其实我也很困扰为什么我懂这么多。”  
带土生气地拍了一下卡卡西的屁股，还在红肿的后穴自然经不起这种折腾，卡卡西不情不愿地呻吟一声，便从带土的身上滚到右边去。带土的右半身满是伤痕，摸上去像是蛇的鳞片，但又比蛇温暖。  
“其实呢……”卡卡西伸出指节分明的手，从带土嘴里夺过来烟。他深深吸了一口，吐出一团烟雾，“印度教还有更有意思的。比如说，他们的恶神比善神要多，力量也强，可以轻易毁掉这个世界。可是总是破坏不是个办法啊，于是柔弱的善神们就想了个办法。”  
“什么办法？”  
“善神就去找恶神，成天和他们做爱。恶神被情欲弄得失去了斗志，于是天下太平。”  
“哈哈，所以你到底是善神还是恶神呢？”  
带土突然神经质地大笑起来，便将卡卡西压到身下。他没有亲吻卡卡西，而是把鼻子当做嘴唇，在卡卡西的脸上闻来闻去。三十几岁的人倒学会少年人的耳鬓厮磨，可卡卡西偏偏吃这套，不由得脸红心跳。  
“别闹了……”卡卡西被撩拨地浑身发热，“明天还要跟那边的蛇头交易，别再折腾我了，我可不想迟到。”  
带土嗤笑一声，把卡卡西扔到一边，把后背留给他。要是过去的带土绝对会大叫卡卡西不解风情，而现在的他只是沉默地接受了，可心里到底在想些什么，卡卡西是不得而知的。  
他望着那个伤痕累累的后背，心里百感交集。原来那个单纯善良的孩子如今变成一个捉摸不定的罪犯。有时候卡卡西不得不怀疑，这具破烂的躯壳里被塞进了另一个人的灵魂。  
一想到明天就要进行抓捕行动，卡卡西并不平静。他这个卧底真的堪称模范，为了打击罪犯，心甘情愿地付出了自己的所有，甚至对这段本不该发生的关系甘之如饴。  
如今他们之间的时间所剩无几，这一晚怕是最后的温存。于是他从后紧紧抱住带土，整个人沉浸在熟悉的气味和体温当中。  
带土睁开眼，那双在卡卡西面前总是湿漉漉的眼睛了无生气，像是在雪地上戳出来的孔洞。他若有所思，想从这双臂弯里挣扎出来，但双手却抱住卡卡西的手臂，慢慢收紧。  
他想，原来卡卡西的体温也能这么温暖，可死了以后却留不下一点热度。  
车灯把小屋子一次次照亮，亮度越来越弱，小屋反而越来越亮。突然，床头柜的闹铃响了起来，单调但相当刺耳的铃声叫带土从柔软的床上猛地弹起来。  
他心有余悸地喘着气，又赶紧摸摸身边，发现床铺已经空了，连体温都没留下。他神情恍惚，衣服都顾不上穿就从卧室里跑出去，正看见头发乱糟糟的卡卡西站在厨房里，准备两个人的早餐。  
可能是没睡醒，卡卡西起来之后便迷迷糊糊地错穿带土的衬衫，松松垮垮地挂在身上。他似乎没来得及扣扣子，结实的胸膛和腹肌若隐若现，昨天激烈的情事在苍白的肌肤上留下点点吻痕，看起来相当诱人。  
在灿烂的阳光下，贤惠的老婆正在往碗里舀汤，让带土有种奇怪的幸福感。不过这个老婆脸上有胡子的青茬，还要等到待会去洗漱间刮刮。  
可惜现在日本还不能让基佬结婚，真是可恶啊。不如请个假去欧洲。   
带土靠在门框上，享受眼前的美景。卡卡西头也不回地说：“一大早上就犯病啊你，光着屁股就跑出来。穿上裤子再来吃饭，我不想吃饭的时候看着你甩着老二。快点，我们要迟到了。”  
带土用脚把甩在地上的裤子挑起来，说：“说明我想跟你来一发，晨勃有助身心健康。”  
“昨晚还没玩够啊？我现在腰酸背痛。最可恨的是你明知道我今天的课最多，你叫我怎么站一整天？”  
“你可以说你怀孕了，需要休息。”  
“那我得说说孩子他爹是宇智波集团的总裁宇智波带土先生，第二天准上头条，标题我都替你想好了，宇智波集团总裁竟为同性恋，并且突破同性生育的技术难关。”  
“切，那到时候我就赚翻了，然后买个小岛就此隐居奶孩子。我的皮带哪儿去了？”  
“客厅吧，我应该是在沙发上给你摘下来的。”  
“哦。果然在这。还有啊，你穿错衬衫了，待会还我。”  
“你就不能去衣柜里随便找一件吗，宇智波先生？”  
“不行，我今天就要穿你身上的那个。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你穿过，衣服上会留着你的味道。”  
“真恶心。”  
一阵打情骂俏之后，两人终于坐到餐桌前，合十双手说开动啦。菜色很简单，但一定会有秋刀鱼。以卡卡西的尿性，带土自然料到了，就好像轮到带土做饭一定有甜得要死的餐后甜点一样。  
带土挑挑拣拣，看上去有些不高兴：“每次吃你的饭都有种低血糖的感觉。”  
卡卡西不以为然地喝口汤：“注意饮食健康吧，总裁。我不想才四十岁就得为你注射胰岛素”  
“话说，我做了个梦。噩梦。特别不好的那种，需要旗木老师安慰。”  
“别撒娇，快说。”  
“我梦见我是一个黑道大佬，一手遮天的那种。你是个卧底，陪在我身边，然后和我谈恋爱，再然后就上床了。”  
“历史真是惊人的相似。我怎么到那里都这么不值钱呢？”  
“是我亏了好吧！我这么一个大好青年，后半生都要浪费你这么一个硬邦邦的男人身上！”  
“昨天晚上你可不这么说的。”卡卡西瞥了一眼对面的带土，带土顿时觉得大事不好，“也不知道哪个人说你这腰真细，皮肤比女人还白，夹紧点，爽，啊，啊。”  
卡卡西学得声情并茂，让带土跟城墙拐子一样厚的脸涨红起来，连眼角都带上煽情的绯红：“滚滚滚。”  
只要拿床事开玩笑，带土绝对会丢盔卸甲。   
卡卡西笑眯眯地欣赏着——他就喜欢带土这副模样，但他绝对不会承认的。明明什么都干过了，明明都三十多岁，带土却依然保持着青少年般的纯情，好欺负极了。  
“后来咱俩怎么样了？在电视上，这种情侣都不得好死。”  
“你说的没错。”带土叹口气，语气里颇有几番惆怅，“他们就是那种莎翁式的结局，在最后的收网行动里，同归于尽了。你死得早点，我晚点，我就爬过去把你抱在怀里，然后咽气了。”  
“带土，以后少看八点档言情剧吧……”  
“怎么，你男人就是这么玻璃心！”  
卡卡西没接这个话茬，而是没头没脑地说：“所以你身上溜光地跑出卧室，是怕我也像你的少女梦一样死了？”  
这次带土没有害羞，反而嬉皮笑脸起来：“人家担心嘛……你在梦里还说什么宇宙本来是一个什么天的梦，我怕现在是个梦，而梦里那个才是现实。”  
“今天真的很有哲思呢，总裁大人。”卡卡西不领情地放下筷子，伸手狠狠揉了揉带土的短发，而带土跟猫咪一样眯起眼睛。  
“别胡思乱想了，再磨蹭就真的要迟到了，难道你想叫白绝修理你吗？”  
听见这话，带土开始埋头苦吃。卡卡西弯起眉眼，走进卫生间。而窗外的太阳正从高阁楼宇之间探出头来。  
朝阳转眼间从东方落回西方，天色渐渐暗了下来，太阳藏在厚实的云层里，雪花纷纷落下。有一片雪花落在带土的鼻子上，让他哆嗦一下，从晃晃悠悠的甲板上醒过来。他四下打量一番，发现卡卡西正在站船头远眺，乱糟糟的白发被海风吹得更乱。  
“你在看什么呢？”  
带土走到卡卡西身边。等走到近前，他才发现卡卡西在看亲热天堂，口中正发出低沉的笑声，当时给卡卡西的脑袋来一下。  
卡卡西懒懒地哎呀一声，回头平淡地看带土：“精神病啊你。”  
“到哪都看少儿不宜的东西！这东西有什么好看的！”  
“锻炼体力、智力以及能力，你最喜欢的那种。”  
“你再说就给踢下去，直接游回木叶吧！”  
卡卡西饶有兴趣地看脸红的带土，然后把目光放回到书上。带土也不去打扰，就静静地站在旁边，享受这一刻的宁静。梦里的世界没有战争，他们也过着不可思议的平静生活。他半边身体完好无损，卡卡西双眼依旧如初。他们像夫妻一样生活在一起。  
可恶，好羡慕！带土开始嫉妒起来梦里的自己，居然这么轻松就把卡卡西骗到手了。  
雪越下越大，却没法把海面冻起来，但海浪平缓了许多。  
带土噘着嘴，看向远方雾沉沉的海平面。“卡卡西，你说为什么海上还能下雪？”  
“正常的气候而已，你以为哪里都像是木叶那样四季如春啊？”  
“其实我更喜欢夏天，女孩子穿的少。”  
“既然这么喜欢女孩子，就不要和我这样的大老爷们混在一起，好走不送。”  
“你这是哪儿的话，我喜欢女孩子，但我爱你啊。”要是比不要脸的程度，带土还是很有一套的。  
卡卡西把书一合，用那双天青色的眼睛盯着带土，叫带土脑中的警报开始大叫。“你这么爱我，就说说我哪里好？”  
“呃，身轻体柔易推倒？”  
“我比你高。”  
“靠，提起这事就烦。”  
“莫烦，要烦就想想过去到底是谁总说喜欢琳，喜欢喜欢，没有琳就要死了。”  
“那都是多少年前的事儿了！还不能让人家年少轻狂过吗？”  
“那是因为琳和不知火好上了，你当然没想头了。”  
“卡卡西，你……什么时候也跟我一样变成玻璃心了？！真是难伺候啊！”  
“就在刚刚，被身边的白痴给传染的。”  
带土孩子气地叹口气，撑着下巴看远处渐渐接近的岛屿。“别逗我了，你明知道我的心意啊……快答应我，和我同居吧！不然的话，我就求水门老师，叫木叶可以基佬结婚！”  
卡卡西听见这话，都要把一张老脸埋在书里面。“这么不要脸的话，你是怎么说出口的？”  
“是男人的话，爱就要大声说出来！”  
“那当初你为什么不跟琳表白？”  
在对付卡卡西这个爱挑刺的处女座的长久历史中，带土已经具备相当的经验，张口就来：“那说明不够爱，而且太年轻啦，也不懂爱。”  
“放屁，明明是怂。”  
“可我对你没怂啊！所以，卡卡西，请和我同居吧！”  
带土对着大海喊出后半句话，震得全船的人看那两个木叶忍者。卡卡西恨不得把带土踢出自己的视野范围。  
不知道什么时候，这小子突然开窍，跑到卡卡西面前说喜欢自己，然后求交往。这场求爱虽然是借着酒劲儿说出来的，但是个人都知道带土很有诚意。等把卡卡西搞到手之后，带土又得寸进尺求同居，并且闹得村子里的狗都知道了——帕克受不了带土的魔音灌耳，叫卡卡西赶紧答应下来。  
可从来都顺着带土的卡卡西偏偏不答应。  
带土见卡卡西双眼放空，就知道这衰人在装傻。他搂住卡卡西的脖子，像个树袋熊一样挂在上面，用尽一生能够撒娇的极限：“答应我吧，答应我吧。答应我，我就吃水门老师的终极暗黑料理，然后给鸣人骑大马，好不好！”  
“对你来说，水门老师放个屁都是香的，饭多难吃你都没问题，而且你还喜欢鸣人。这两个条件都利于你，根本当不成交换。”卡卡西不为所动，任由带土在自己面前丢人。  
“答应我吧……”带土开始低头装哭，“你这么拒绝我，考虑过我的自尊吗？”  
“抱歉，自尊就是用来踩的。”  
“别这样嘛……”  
“啧，你怎么这么烦，跟阿凯一样热血到不行，画风都不对了。高冷的宇智波路线呢？”  
“咦，你怎么知道是阿凯教我这么磨你？其实我也觉得自己好烦啊……”  
卡卡西在心里都要笑翻了，带土这一路上净出洋相，不择手段地叫他答应下来。当然了，是个人都看得出来卡卡西肯定会答应，只有眼前这个傻子还在忐忑着。  
“好啦好啦，所有人都看你呢。等任务完成告诉你。”  
“真的！？这可是你说的！”带土高兴地要蹦起来，心想这任务简单到下忍都能轻松完成，是他特意从水门老师那里要来的。雪之国那么美，多适合蜜月。  
“我什么时候骗过你？”  
说完，卡卡西靠着桅杆坐下，闭上眼睛小憩起来。带土这才安静下来，接替放哨的职责。  
迷迷糊糊之间，卡卡西感觉带土正在偷看自己，心窝里都是热乎乎的。  
带土没有死，琳没有死，水门老师和辛久奈也没有死；阿斯玛没有死，自来也没有死，宇智波家族也没有死，多么好的世界。  
但卡卡西知道，这只是他的一个梦而已。  
卡卡西已经听到耳边传来三个人的脚步声，待会鸣人就会大吵大叫地推醒他，说身为火影可不能趴在桌子上睡觉啊。小樱会说卡卡西老师当火影已经很辛苦了，你个笨蛋。佐助会冷笑一声，算是附议。  
然后他会怎么样？  
他也许会去揍鸣人一下，叫鸣人安静一点，可灵魂是没法接触活人，鸣人也看不到他。他只好骂骂咧咧地让卡卡西给他出气，说做鬼还真是麻烦。到头来，他还得需要卡卡西出面。  
那自己会怎么样呢？  
卡卡西想自己会恍惚一阵，然后对三个青年说不要在闹啦，不然美梦就在人生的道路上迷路了。  
END


End file.
